Mayura's Christmas Wishes
by foxmagic
Summary: She wished, as girls often do, that this Christmas might be something to remember. LokiMayura [Late Holiday fic]


**Mayura's Christmas Wishes**

Author: foxmagic

Rating PG

Universe: Post-anime.

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**(A/N)** So…this is REALLY late. I had planned this fic since around October/November, but got held up with its progression. Even so, I had spent so much time on this that I was more than determined to finish and put it up. And I have to say, this is the longest single chapter/One-shot I have ever written! Not quite as long as some, but I'm sure as hell making in longer just by babbling.

So a few things to note. Yes, this is pretty long. It goes a tad slow at the beginning, but finishes up with a nice bit of fluff at the end. (If you can last that long…). It consists of twelve mini-stories, but they are all connected. So plenty of confusion there. xp Also, I have only seen a few episodes, and only read a couple of the mangas. I was in a rush too, so things are probably misspelled here and there, or I may have gotten a fact or two wrong. I took several liberties with this, one being I made this the first Christmas Loki has spent on Earth, even though it is set _after _the anime. Others…I may have forgotten about.

My apologies on the timing, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Words: 6,500 and counting.

* * *

Her head rested against the window pane as she watched the clear sky outside. No sign of snow as of yet. It was odd…wasn't it _always _snowing by this time of year? Feeling most disappointed at the moderate weather, she slowly slid to the floor. 

"What's Christmas without snow?" Mayura's inquiry went unanswered. Out of pure spite, she kicked the bookcase.

And then a notebook fell off the top shelf, hitting her in the head.

"Hmm…" She pouted, but picked it up nonetheless. Her confusion soon gave way to a smile as she read the first page.

'_Christmas Wishes'_

_1. Make Snow Angels._

_2._

"Ah…it's my Christmas list! I started making this months ago…" As it happened, the ditzy girl had only written one thing before tossing it on her shelf and forgetting about it. But…'make snow angels?' This would never do. No snow meant no wish number one. She grabbed a pen and hastily crossed it out. And then, a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"It's Loki-kun's first Christmas here with us!" As if that sentence alone would pardon all the suffering she was about to inflict. "I have to make it memorable. I have to…um…" Mayura scribbled something down. Two, three, four…the list only continued to grow.

If anything, this would definitely keep her mind off the weather.

;-

**Two: Christmas Tree shopping**

;-

"What is she doing…?"

"I have no idea. She just burst in and started searching the entire house."

"Searching?"

"I…really have no idea."

Loki and Yamino could only watch on as Mayura, high off her holiday-induced insanity, vied for the perfect location of their soon-to-be tree.

"Here!" She pointed to a spot near the foyer.

They blinked. Fenrir only yawned.

"Come on, Loki-kun! Don't just stand there!" Her arm caught his, pulling them towards the door. "Hurry hurry!"

Yamino, quite accustomed to this sort of thing, grabbed their coats and followed the two out.

;-

She had insisted on getting a tree the old-fashioned way. Though…there weren't really that many forests in the city. One could only imagine the scene that followed. But eventually they were able to locate a 'harvest your own tree' farm, and that contented the giddy child enough.

"How about that one?" Mayura pointed to the tallest evergreen nearby.

"How about no."

Her face fell. "Oh come on! It likes me!"

"It's a _tree_, Mayura. That's not even _possible_."

Stopping dead in her tracks, she bent down to eye-level and stared incredulously at him. "Now Loki-kun, that's not very Christmasy of you. Where's your holiday spirit?"

_It died right along with that damned party Thor threw for me…_ He would have retorted smartly, but somehow Loki doubted that she would have listened. Or cared.

"The bigger the better!" Her persistence caused him to finally give in. He nodded to Yamino.

"Excellent!" The snake rummaged through his bag. Only when the sound of a motor started up, did the rest of the group grow afraid. "This is a great time to test out my new 'Electronic tree-cutting tool'!

Fenrir shook his head at his eccentric brother, deciding to disown him as quickly as possible. But first, he would make like a tree and leave. No good would come out of this.

;-

Later…_much _later, in fact, the trio (plus one very disturbed canine) returned to the mansion. After setting up the…er…_tree_, Mayura placated everyone's nerves by promising to return home as soon as they had tasted some of Yamino's pie. Too exhausted to argue, Loki agreed. She hurried into the kitchen soon after, leaving the boy and his sons to ponder their latest addition.

A stray branch fell.

"I don't think tree-harvesting is your forte, Yamino."

"Eh heh…" He rubbed his head.

They went to join Mayura in the dining area, promising to forget all about buzz saws, electronic hedge-snippers, and anything else that required the use of a motor.

The tree, on the other hand, did _not_ forget this, as it proceeded in falling promptly over the minute the door closed.

;-

**Three: Bake Cookies**

**;-**

"Kya!" Narrowly dodging falling pots, Mayura tried her best to hold up the rack that threatened to collapse.

Fenrir, who had barely escaped death-by-pan moments ago, felt it was his job to tell the idiot exactly what her problem was. "You only came in here to bake _cookies_! **Cookies**! This isn't rocket-science, you numbskull!" This of course came to Mayura as simple barks, and only proved to incite further confusion and hysteria.

A well-aimed falling pot abruptly stopped the barking, effectively swallowing the puppy's body whole.

Adding insult to injury, something odd reached Mayura's range of scent. "Hm…smells like something is bur-" She paused. "T-The cookies are burning!"

Upon letting go of the broken rack, all remaining dishes fell atop the poor girl, causing an ultimate equivalent to the end of the world…which apparently involved slipping in flour and having an intimate meeting with the tiled flooring. The result was indeed a Ragnarok of sorts. In Yamino's kitchen, no less.

"Mayura!" Loki rushed through the door. Once full effect of the damage came into sight, he immediately regretted doing so. Briefly the boy entertained the idea of backing away slowly. Maybe she wouldn't notice…

But he didn't. And a good thing too, else he wouldn't have been able to treat himself to a lovely view of flour al la Mayura. Which conveniently included a disheveled skirt.

She rubbed her head while Fenrir yipped almost mutely inside his overturned jar. Her hair was nearly white, so much so that it seemed as though the long lost snow had crept up on her indoors. Her face and clothes, too, were littered with cookie remains.

"What are you doing…" Loki asked more out of necessity than anything else. He held a hand out to her.

"I…I was trying to bake cookies! But I accidentally ran into the pot rack, and the cookies began to burn…"

"…burn?"

Her eyes widened. "Ah! They're burning!" Mayura attempted to stand, but failed miserably. Only this time, the bumbling girl succeeded in bringing Loki down with her.

'**Thud'**

He coughed and sputtered while flour clouds erupted, making the room appear quite foggy. Now he too was covered in white.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Loki-kun!" She cooed. "Are you alright? I just wanted it to be a surprise, you know?"

"Don't worry. It…was."

Leaning over, Mayura dusted the menacing flour from his hair.

He let her.

"Well then…" Her smile was innocent.

When the room's fog had still not settled, Loki and Mayura began to suspect that it really wasn't flour that was obstructing their vision.

"Eh…Loki-kun…th-there's…"

He was confident that things couldn't possible get any worse, when suddenly the ceiling erupted in a torrent of rather cold water.

How he hated water…

His clothes were drenched now, and the water-flour mixture made things terribly uncomfortable, and all he could think about was how and when he would kill his son, because hadn't he told Yamino _not_ to install those damned fire sprinklers?

Mayura pouted. What a ditz she was! And all to make some simple cookies…

Loki thought he was doing quite nicely with suppressing his anger. "Mayura…why did you even _try _to cook _anything_ in this kitchen without Yamino?"

"I…um…" She floundered. "I did it because…"

Her eyes lit up happily.

"I did it…for you!"

"Hn…" He glanced at her soaked body, taking in all purple bruises and rosy skin. She had really tried.

_For you…_

Loki sighed. "How about we start over then?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, yes." He sat back, smiling that mischievous smile as he often did. "I hear that Narukami-kun has a new job down at the bakery…"

;-

**Four: Shop for presents**

;-

"…why am I here?" Heimdall grumbled. He and Freyr were perusing through store after store in hopes of finding the perfect gift for a one beloved Yamato Nadeshiko. Freyr seemed hell-bent on getting only the best, and that alone had kept them searching for hours on end.

"I'll ask you again…why am _I_ here?"

He looked down at his roommate. "Freyr must find something perfect for his Yamato Nadeshiko! The perfect gift that will show how much I love her!"

"Enough already, you idiot…" He absent-mindedly shuffled through the shelves of cheep gift ideas. "You might as well buy a ring and get it over with…"

The frantic god paused in his endeavors, taking on such an annoying glow, that even Mayura herself would find it hard to stomach.

"Wait a second, I didn't mean-"

"What a wonderful idea!" He cut off Heimdall's attempts to rectify the situation. "Freyr will ask Yamato Nadeshiko to marry him!"

"You…" Within moments, it was Heimdall's realization that he had been ditched for a mortal girl. And while the idea of shopping with Freyr did not sit well with him, the notion of Freyr juniors torturing him for the rest of his days caused all other things to pale in comparison.

He really needed to keep his mouth shut.

;-

Speaking of the bubbly detective, she was currently on the hunt for the perfect gift as well. Though her idea of perfect greatly differed from Freyr's, it still required much bothersome thinking on her part. After all, what do you get a rich little kid of whom you know nothing about? She wisely turned over each and every option.

"He doesn't play with toys I'm sure. And Loki-kun has plenty of books. I don't know his size, so no clothes either. Yamino-san is always buying lots of things through the mail, so they have plenty of dust-collectors…" Mayura's brain began to hurt, which was surely a bad sign. She had spent all day buying the rest of her friend's presents, but Loki was another subject altogether.

The situation was becoming increasingly bleak, when suddenly her eyes caught sight of a certain familiar someone.

"Narugami-kun!" She shouted across the aisle. He knew Loki, so it was possible that he'd know what the boy liked.

"Hey Daidouji." After finishing up with a customer, he faced her.

"Are you working here now?"

"The department stores needed extra help for the holidays, so I was hired within minutes. Christmas can't pay for itself you know!"

"Eh heh heh…" Mayura scratched her head. "Speaking of Christmas…I'm having trouble finding Loki-kun a present."

"Good luck with that. He's a downer when it comes to holidays like these. Besides, he's got tons of useless stuff already…" Narugami hurried in a mumbled "that he probably stole from me" at the end.

Looking very much dejected, the girl was prepared to tell Narugami just how little help he had been. But suddenly an idea popped into her head, and her eyes began to sparkle accordingly. "Thanks Narugami-kun! Beautiful detective Mayura knows just what to do!"

And with that she sped off, leaving quite a dumbfounded god in her place.

;-

No sooner had Mayura leapt away in all her glorious triumph, when an equally disturbed Heimdall came sauntering bitterly in the opposite direction. Upon catching sight of Narugami, he made a swift u-turn into the next aisle.

"Heimdall!" It was too late, for him being so full of the holiday spirit (and holiday bonus), the damned Thor was bound to shout out to anyone he knew.

"What is it?" The shorter one snapped.

"Ah…what's this? You shouldn't be so angry around the holidays!" Adding a worse effect to his cheery smile, Narugami leaned over to level with his friend. "Do you want a candycane?"

Heimdall was in-between thoughts of shoving the red and white treat somewhere that would cause _someone _pain, when a piercing cry of joy and merriment (located all the way in the jewelry department, I might add) filled the store with little effort on the shouter's part. Heimdall glowered.

Standing full once again, Thor spoke. "That sounded like-"

"It was."

"And why is he-"

"Why the hell should I know! The idiot ran off before I could stop him. Thinks that marrying Loki's little mortal girl will be a present to _her_."

"I wouldn't worry about it…" Narugami added, half listening to Freyr's conversation with the cashier.

"It would never work, you know the idea is frowned upon."

"Oh yeah?" Looking down at him, the god of thunder plastered on a malevolent grin. "How about a little wager then?"

Heimdall frowned. "What kind of wager?"

"I'll wager that the girl gets no less than kissed by a god before the end of Christmas rolls around."

A brief look of disdain passed across his features.

"I wasn't talking about _me_, you idiot."

"Fine." Heimdall held out his hand. "It's a bet."

;-

**Five: Trip to the Hot Springs**

;-

The boy-detective wanted to wring his unofficial assistant's neck. How had he ended up in such a sad predicament? Surely this wasn't _his_ doing.

"Loki-kun!"

Oh yes, he remembered it now…

;-

The paper unfolded, landing in Loki's lap. "Hot Springs?" he asked. "Didn't we just visit one not too long ago?"

Mayura placed both hands on his desk. "Come on, now! My sources tell me there is a really nice resort opening nearby!"

"Your…_sources_."

"And!" She continued, unfazed. "What a better way to bring everyone together for the holidays? Come on, Loki-kun! It's on the list! We _have_ to do it!"

He sighed. "Oh, I see. Well then, I can't go against the list now can I?"

"No!"

"We haven't had any clients since the start of the month. I'm sure it would be okay." Yamino handed him his tea.

And so once more, his resolve had crumbled. One would have thought he had learned his lesson from the Tree Harvesting incident.

But nevertheless, he, plus one familiar, a dog, a shape-shifting girl, an eat-you-out-of-house-and-home Norse god, and an overly animated female, exited the mansion to begin their trek through the still snow-less terrain. Why Loki gave into Mayura's dim rants, he would never know. It was just the way things were.

Just as how Yamino's dinner's always tasted so wonderful.

That failed to make him feel better, for now he was reminded of how late it was. And how warm the house would be. And how his tea was sitting atop his desk, getting rather cold.

But when you care for someone, that certain someone may often make you do strange things…

"We're here!" Mayura announced gaily.

Like trudging for miles into the middle of nowhere, all in the name of searching for a resort that may never even exist…

"Ah…" The group, save Mayura, gaped quite disapprovingly at the scene.

Or, in the name of a resort that could possibly not even be open yet.

"Mayura…" Narugami groaned. "What is this?"

Possibly.

"Hmm…" Her head cocked to one side. "Maybe I got the directions wrong?"

This time, the entire group groaned.

Reiya bent over to inspect a particularly odd piece of wood, when it fell over, effectively causing the entire lean-to shed to collapse. This of course caused her to emit a loud scream, which caused Mayura to come running to help, who accidentally tripped over the fallen debris, which caused her to fall over, which prompted Reiya to trip into Narugami, who was standing next to Loki, who took the full force of the domino effect as Thor accidentally pushed him into the koi pond he had been so keenly peering into.

This, of course, caused much chaos and spitefulness towards Mayura's person.

;-

Remembering all this, and still feeling curiously angry even after being pulled from the freezing pond, Loki opted for the 'blow-up the world' plan now forming in his mind. Deciding that it really wasn't the world's fault that he was wet and cold, he wisely narrowed it down to a few choice people.

Narugami, who was still erupting in fits of uncontrollable laughter, would come first.

;-

**Six: Sing Christmas Carols**

;-

"Mayura-san is here, Loki-sama."

"Hn…"

"Loki-sama…" Yamino had been told the full account of what happened the other day, and imagined his father to still be pretty sore about the whole thing. "Should I show her out?"

"No. Let her in. I'll excuse her myself."

Nodding, he opened the door to reveal a slightly humbled Mayura. She came up to his desk, waiting with unusual patience for him to look up.

"Yes?"

"Loki-kun…" She began. "I was wondering, do you want to sing Christmas Carols? You have a piano downstairs, and I brought-"

He stopped her babbling. "I'm busy Mayura, maybe another time." The words sounded a bit harsh, but it could not be helped. Loki was growing tired of her excursions and holiday spirit, and only wished for the season to be over and done with.

The sharp rebuttal he had been waiting for never came. Instead, she smiled in a very unMayura-like fashion and nodded. "Oh…okay."

"You may use the piano, if you'd like."

She left with no further remark. Even so, he found his gaze wandering to where she had stood only moments ago.

Empty.

;-

"Yamino?" Loki stuck his head out the office door. "Yamino?" He wondered idly where his son could have run off to. A soft voice wafted up the stairwell as he walked the shadowed hallway. And as a carol was sung, he paid no attention to the fact that his feet were leading him down towards its source.

Yamino was standing further ahead, peeking discretely around the corner. Fenrir was there too, wagging his tail to and fro.

"She's been practicing for hours, Loki-sama." The serpent needed not turn around to know his father was standing behind them.

He acknowledged him without really doing so. Instead, Loki was watching that fragile girl, who so ridiculous in all her vain glory, was someone he had grown to care for. She sat by the fireplace now, and so soft her voice was, that even the crackling of that low fire could drown the words out.

"I've gone soft, Yamino." His own voice was worn and thin.

He smiled. "I think not, Loki-sama."

;-

**Seven: Drink Hot Chocolate by the Fire**

;-

"Here."

Startled by the abrupt action of a mug being placed before her, Mayura 'meeped' quite appropriately. "Loki-kun! What are you-"

"It's cocoa." He said. "The best you've ever tasted."

She was sure this was a good sign. So after watching him take a sip from his own, she too took a taste.

Loki would have made small talk until the growing twilight called her home, but Mayura spoke first. "You know…" She began. "I sing carols every Christmas because my mom loved it."

The fire still warmed them.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright! She always said there were three things during Christmas that you had to share with someone important to you. Let's see" A pause. "…it was Carols, Cocoa, and a k-"

"Did someone say cocoa?"

Loki cringed. And there it was…right when things would begin to calm down, the dooms-day parade managed to show up without fail. Having now burst through his lovely doors, the whole slew of unwelcomed gods made themselves at home.

Yamino was lost amid the small crowd. "I'm sorry, Loki-sama! They insisted…"

A smirk crept up unexpectedly. It was too predictable indeed.

;-

**Eight: Roast Chestnuts**

;-

A stray chestnut fell into the open flames.

"I don't think we're doing this right…"

Mayura tossed on a befuddled expression. "Is that so? I haven't ever roasted chestnuts before…but it sounded so romantic that I _had_ to try!"

Narugami blanched, then silently went back to his chestnut-burning. Sometimes it was just easier to shut up and butt out. The Norns were having their own fun watching on in disbelief. Such absurd traditions. Reiya too seemed totally and most utterly lost.

Eventually the fire began to die out, taking with it Mayura's fantastic scheming, and altogether bringing the world into a safer state of being. It was expected of everyone, as most often do, to pick up and head out at first sign of dusk. But as chestnut-burning was a tiresome sport, the party had long since fallen asleep before the fire had given way to ash. Each and every being was slumbering peacefully, save the master of the house. Loki sat as he had only hours earlier -by the waning light of the candles, still holding that precious cup of cocoa.

It had long since gone cold.

"Loki-kun…?" Mumbled a drowsy Mayura.

"Hn…?"

"Loki-kun…are you…"

_Are you still here?_

He reached out to steady her wandering hand. He _knew_ without really having to _know_ -he knew what was in her mind, what her fears were.

"Go to sleep, Mayura." His voice betrayed more than he would have let on.

And as he took another glance around the room -at the sleeping gods, dreaming canines, and floating marshmallows…it suddenly didn't seem that crazily-insane after all.

He had come _back_, hadn't he?

Back to Christmases, Mayuras, and the smell of burning chestnuts.

;-

**Nine: Throw a party**

;-

"…party?"

"Yes!" Mayura wagged a finger tersely. "You can't enjoy the holidays without the company of friends!"

Loki sat back in his seat. "I know you're only trying to help, but I don't think having everyone under the same roof is such a great idea."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Ah, well…" How could he possibly hope to explain their situation? Somehow, he figured that a brief lesson in immortal grudges would not appease her.

"Come on, Loki-kun! It's the_ holidays_!" Once again, using well-aimed _logic_. "You know, spread good cheer, reach out to those around you…"

'Throw parties' was abruptly coughed in there somewhere.

"I think a party sounds wonderful." Yamino set down his tray. A prompt glare from his father caused him to shut right up.

Out-numbered again. What could he do?

"Alright."

;-

Mayura had not hesitated in commissioning Yamino to hand-write invitations to each and every person they had come in acquaintance with over the past few months. This included the Norns, Freyr and Heimdall (most to Loki's dissatisfaction), Reiya, Koutarou, Narugami, and counting still. She was determined to make this, above all other items on her list, actually _work_. After the lack of snow, ruined kitchen, botched gift giving, Hot Spring fiasco, lonely Christmas Carols, and burnt chestnuts, the girl was bound and resolute on pulling off this party without a single hitch.

So while Yamino cleaned furiously, Mayura skipped merrily down to the store to buy decorations. "I'll be right back!" She had called to Loki before leaving.

"Well…" The trickster god watched her from the window of his office. "At least I'll be able to get some peace while she's away."

And that one thought alone served to brighten an already dreary day.

But as the weather continued to steadily decline, his humor did as well. The sky growled angrily, Mayura still had not returned, and Loki grew increasingly anxious for what problems the girl may have attracted. And they were to have a party on this day of all days! He was sure the oncoming storm was a sign from the gods that surely meant disaster for their further holiday exhibitions.

"Yamino?"

"Yes, Loki-sama?"

"Please take a look around for our Mayura. She seems to be running late."

"Of course."

Ecchan uttered a faint 'punyan' atop the boy's head as Yamino hurried to do his father's bidding.

;-

"A letter from Freyr's Yamato Nadeshiko!" Freyr grabbed the mail from a startled Heimdall.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"What beautiful hand-writing…"

"It's not even from her, idiot! That blasted Loki sent us an invitation to his house. I wonder what he's scheming…"

Once again, Freyr was elated. "A par-"

"Don't even think about it! We aren't going!" Heimdall kept his voice firm. This time, there would be no 'buts'.

So…it was a wonder as to why, not more than thirty minutes later, the duo departed with presents in tow.

;-

Yamino, along with his brother Fenrir, took quite a while to return. And when they finally did, oh what a sight awaited the tortured god of chaos.

"…what happened?"

Fenrir wasted no time. "She fell, the stupid girl! She fell and didn't even have enough sense to stay down!"

Mayura waved from where she was perched upon Yamino's back -a spot she had come to find herself accustomed to. The serpent proceeded on informing Loki of how they came upon the distressed female. She had apparently taken quite a nasty fall on the slippery pavement, and in an attempt to gather together spilled produce, further wreaked havoc on one very sore ankle.

"I'm very clumsly…" She offered. "I always seem to be falling! But Yamino-san came up soon after and offered to carry me back."

"Hey, I helped too!" A bark.

"He even carried my bags."

"Hey!"

After being set down to brood on the sofa, Yamino promised her that he would finish the preparations so that everything would go off as planned. In this she was delighted, and so the subject was brought up no further.

;-

"Let me see it."

"No!"

"Mayura!"

She whimpered, but nevertheless relented her foot to him. Loki inspected it carefully. Deciding that it was only bruised, he settled for simply wrapping a bandage around the bone. "You need to be more careful." He would say, as the layers of fabric grew. "What if I hadn't sent someone out to get you? Would you have broken your leg too?"

In turn, the girl would complain about how he worried too much. "I'm just fine on my own!" She might protest. And that would lead him to wonder how an accident-prone teenager came up with such absurd things. If anything, Mayura needed _constant_ watching-over.

"Loki-kun? I think my ankle is wrapped tight enough…"

He blinked, snapping back to the situation at hand. "Ah…so it is."

Soon after, Yamino's call alerted them to their first set of guests. And the party began.

;-

**Ten: Exchange Gifts**

;-

Mayura clutched her present closely. She was so sure it had been the perfect thing to give him. But…

A soft giggle escaped her lips as the wrapped package was set in a drawer of Loki's desk. He would have to work for such a magnificent gift! And it would also teach him not to reprimand her so.

She hoped he wouldn't find it till _after_ Christmas.

;-

**Eleven: Light the Christmas Tree**

;-

The group cheered as Narugami plugged in the strand of lights that now lit their pathetic tree so beautifully.

"Loki-sama!" Skuld cooed, beckoning him over with a glass of wine. Her smile turned into a scowl when Loki waved a 'no thanks' in her direction.

It was bothering him that Mayura was no where to be seen. What sort of trouble could the girl be up to? With a sigh, he resigned himself to search the house for her and her meddling ways. But as he passed by the foyer, a peculiar object caught his attention.

"It's that damned notebook." Mumbled the exasperated god. Loki picked it up off the table and curiously skimmed through. "She must have left it here by accident."

On the first page was a list of sorts, with much scribbling and illegible writings.

_1. Make Snow Angels _

He wrinkled his brow. Odd weather, indeed. If he could, Loki would give Mayura her wish of a white Christmas. But as it happened, this was not in his jurisdiction…unless of course she might prefer a shower of fire and brimstone instead.

The idea was intriguing…but moving on.

_2. Christmas Tree shopping_

What a disaster _that _was. Was it really such a necessary part of the holidays? The abomination only served to shed needles everywhere.

_3. Bake Cookies_

Good thing he promptly ordered Yamino to un-install those fire sprinklers.

_4. Shop for presents_

Loki scratched his head. He hadn't been invited on that little venture. All the better for it, he supposed.

_5. Trip to the Hot Springs_

The boy groaned, trying not to remember the happenings of that day. Didn't Mayura know better than to visit some place without checking the details out first?

_6. Sing Carols_

He still felt slightly bad about that.

Slightly.

_7. Drink Hot Chocolate by the fire_

Which quickly made up for things.

_8. Roast Chestnuts_

_Burn _Chestnuts…

_9. Throw a party_

Which turned into yet another disaster.

_10. Exchange presents._

Loki blinked.

_11. Light the Tree_

And blinked again.

_12…_

He hesitated suddenly. So that was what it all led up to, huh? It was such a silly wish, and yet…

And yet Loki couldn't help but feel he owed her this one little thing.

"Hm…" Green eyes sparkling with mischief, he gently laid the notebook back in its place.

;-

**Twelve: Kiss under the Mistletoe**

;-

_There are three special things you can only share with someone close to you, Mayura._

_Sing Carols with your dearest friends._

_Let them hear your beautiful voice._

_Drink a cup of Hot Chocolate with someone who understands you. _

_Let their smile warm your heart._

_And share a kiss under the Mistletoe with the one you love._

;-

In the shadowed hallways of the Detective Agency, a flash of red was the only color that moved against the walls. A handsome man of mysterious origin made his way downstairs to where a festive party now took place.

He smiled at his son while passing. "How are things, Yamino?"

"They are going well, Lok-" His eyes grew wide and questioning. "Loki-sama…?"

It had only been a short time since his father had regained the often temporary use of his true form. Still, it was odd to see him as such. Even more strange were the possible motives behind said transformation.

"I'll be attending our celebration in my older form." was the only explanation. And he continued on his way.

;-

"Ah…where did I leave it?" Mayura fretted. "How can I check off my list if I can't even find it!"

Freyr had been keeping a close eye on the girl all night. At long last, it seemed as thought his chance to propose had come. Swiftly he strolled over…

And then, realizing that his precious cloak had mysteriously burst out into flames, proceeded to stamp it out furiously, which eventually led to several crushed feet and a very vengeful Heimdall.

Mystery.

Mayura, who was completely oblivious to the recent happenings, kept up her search for the vanishing notebook. Things were beginning to look very bleak when, wonder upon wonders, the prized possession showed up out of nowhere -before her very nose.

Another mystery.

"Ah!" She picked it up. "What did you think you were doing, running off like that? Now let's see…"

A blush stained her cheeks. Everything was checked off, with the exception of one thing. How very cruel for her mother to put such notions into her head in the first place! A kiss with the one you love?

Mayura's eyes lowered. She tossed the book carelessly to the side. Her back then met with the wall as she slid to the floor, and for the first time in a while, she felt like calling on an old friend.

"Eh…God?" She whispered, despite the volume of voices in the next room. "You brought Loki-kun back to me…and…I was wondering if you could maybe help me with something else? You see, this was mom's favorite time of the year. And I know that you're probably really busy, but…could you make sure momma is happy tonight? Wherever she is…wherever _you_ are…"

Mayura rubbed her eyes.

"Wherever you are…I want you to make sure she has a Merry Christmas."

"What a grand wish." A familiar voice spoke gently.

The girl looked up from where she sat, face stricken with tears, and surprise in her eyes. "…it…it's you."

Loki held a hand out to her.

She took it without even so much as a thought.

"Mr. God…what are you doing here?" Her body was shaking, and she didn't even know why.

"I was invited. Me being an acquaintance of Loki, and all."

He helped her off the floor. And when Mayura finally stood, Loki could feel a warmth cloud his mind. She, this girl, had never seemed so distant as she did now. Had Mayura grown so much so soon? Had he missed it?

Mortal lives were painfully short, and in the blink of an eye they can be distinguished. For a god, this is something most unfathomable.

"Mr. God?" Her eyes were wandering, searching…

Loki leaned in, his face dangerously close to hers. He could smell the sweet scent of honey and melon on her hair. "Mayura…look up." He spoke into her ear.

Crimson eyes strayed to the ceiling where one single sprig of mistletoe hung so simply.

Several choices lay hanging with that bough of holiday holly. Loki could choose to ignore how perfectly innocent she seemed at that moment. He could disregard that peculiar sensation that he had come to know and realize beyond all other things. He could turn and escape before submitting himself to something that would not only damn his own being, but hers as well. It is too easy to push away emotions that ride only on the innermost recesses of the heart, but to do this thing…it would cement a fate so undesirable.

And yet…

And yet, when had he ever paid heed to such trivialities?

So it really was no surprise at all when their lips met. He vowed to kiss away all her pain, to let her know that there was someone who did, in fact, care. There was no hunger in his touch, as there may have been with past trysts. This time, gentleness came. And it was a gentleness he never knew existed. It was something so strange. When had Loki ever taken such care with a woman? No need, no ultimate desire…just something as undemanding as this?

She kissed him back.

And suddenly, it didn't matter as much.

;-

Narugami had been laughing most gaily with the group of near-drunk gods, when a certain something managed to catch his eye. Calmly, he nudged Heimdall.

"What is it?" The shorter god spat.

Thor, still most very calm, pointed through the doorway and into the room straight ahead. And then he held a hand out.

"Pay up."

And Heimdall did indeed. But not before cursing 'that damned Loki and his accursed luck with women'.

;-

"Mayura-san! Look outside!" Yamino came rushing in, nearly spilling the two over.

"What _is_ it, Yamino?" His father looked rather perturbed at being interrupted.

"It just started snowing outside. Look, Mayura-san!"

She twirled around. And then her face lit up. It was snowing! Without hesitation she hurried to the door, and flinging it open, submerged herself in the miracle she forever had taken for granted.

Loki stood in the doorway. Then glancing up to the heavens, he mouthed a discreet 'thank you.'

;-

**One: Make Snow Angels**

;-

"What are you doing?" Yamino watched on as Mayura, laying face up in the snow, spread her arms out wide.

"I'm making snow angels, silly."

Loki, reverted back to his child-form, came to stand beside her. "You look ridiculous. Aren't you soaked by now?" And it _was_ ridiculous, was it not? Laying in the cold, flapping your arms like a god-forsaken chicken, and all to make something that hardly resembled an angel.

Loki new what real angels looked like.

Even so… "Is this the only reason you wished for snow?"

She responded by pulling him down with her.

He hated the cold, rather disliked Christmas, and rarely remembered doing anything as ludicrous as what they were partaking in right then. But this was her wish. And if it be her wish to one day see a true angel, then maybe someday…

Maybe someday he could show her.

Just maybe.

* * *

**(A/N)** Phew! Did you make it all the way to the end? If so, good for you! You get a two week-old, stale Christmas cookie! 

(cookie)

It seemed like I collaged several of your own Christmas fics together to make this, but I assure you it is all coincidence. After all, I started this months ago!

So there.

For the record, please take note that I have no experience with Japanese Christmas Traditions, so a lot of my ideas were imported. Though I'm sure there are also a lot of similarities. And as far as the snow goes…well, how else could I have pieced this together? I blame the gods and their weird affect on the atmosphere.

Thanks, and please review! Kisses!

**foxmagic**

* * *

**January 1st **

"The Tree and decorations have been properly disposed of, Loki-sama."

"Thank goodness. I'm glad to finally put this season behind me." He sat back in his chair. "By the way, have you seen my book anywhere? I can't seem to find it."

"I think I last saw you place it in your desk drawer." Bowing slightly, Yamino then closed the door.

"Hm…" Loki scratched his head, but did indeed look through his drawer. Inside was his book, like Yamino had said, but there was also something unexpected hidden beneath a pile of disorderly mess. Wrapped ever so cheerfully in pink polar bear Christmas paper, Loki pulled out a package. He turned it over a bit, and was immediately able to narrow all possible culprits down to only one single girl.

The only girl who would _ever_ use pink polar bears to wrap _anything_ in.

He had been wondering what that whole 'shop for presents' point on her list was about. But to hide the present in his desk? How very…Mayura.

The wrapping was poor and came apart easily as the boy slid his finger across the taped edge.

Paper fell to the floor, forgotten in the wake of a startling discovery.

Loki's eyes widened.

**FIN**


End file.
